The monsters' Revenge
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: Sequel to 'Attack of the monsters.' Godzilla's back. And he is not amused.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

1

Godzilla stood before them all. Alive.

"How?!?!?!" Rodan shouted

"Well, Its hard to kill a monsta like me." Godzilla said grinning.

"Well…What do we do now that you're back?" Anguirs inquired.

"What's ya'lls' Situation?" Godzilla said running to the center of the room, where a map was conveniently laid out.

Biollante began to explain.

"Well, a band of corrupted monsters has landed in Tokyo. Thy beat the shit out of us, and now they probably hold a grudge against us."  
"Ah, the normal stuff."

"What do we do?" Gigan asked.

"How well have you guys trained?"

"Not a lot. Just enough to win best picture if this were the Oscars." Rodan said.

"Ah…_ROCKY_ stuff. Okay, we need to train you idiots."

Godzilla put them through a rigours test, teaching them how to fight all over again. He touaght them how to shoot straight, how to kill their enemy with their bare claws. How to destroy your oppent's mind, how to tell them difference between attack and defend situations. By the end of the first day, they were the finest fighters Earth could produce.

By the end of the second, they were the finest fighters in the solar system.

On the third day, they rested, and Godzilla went into town.

Godzilla burst from the sea, hollerin' and screamin', and yellin'. He had the element of surprise.

He charged onto land, where the black like Monsters met him.

He rammed into Kiryu, and whacked Monster-X with his tail, knocking him over. He picked Kiryu up, and threw him into some crazy monster. Godzilla whipped around, and smashed a darkened version of Moegura in the chest.

He whacked Monster-X down with his tail again, and then bit the shoulder of something he really didn't want to bite.

A Sandworm from Distant Arrakis came at him underground, and Godzilla stomped on it. Huge, black, SpaceGodzilla-like spikes rose from out the ground, and tried to suck the life force out of him.

He whirled, smashing them all with his tail.

Godzilla grabbed a one of those black organic buildings, and tore it from the ground. He threw it at some ugly motherfucker, and knocked him to the floor.

He turned and faced Mecha Godzilla I, and smashed a fist right into his torso. The aluminum framed monster fell over, and Godzuilla whacked HIM AS HE TURNED AROUND.

He was eye-to-eye with the black Skeleton of Monster-X. Godzilla whirled real fast, and whacked him with his tail too.

Mecha Godzilla's I II were in front of him. Godzilla took two steps back, and sensed the presene of another Monster behind him. Kiryu he noticed he turned his head around. He faced the first two again.

More monsters came in from the sides, and began to box him in.

They were ready to kill him.

They were ready to set him up to die.

But they forget one thing:

He's Godzilla. King, Of the Monsters.

Late that day, Godzilla came back to the island. He walked into the meeting cave.

"Where have you been?" They all asked.

"I ran into your friends."

'And you survived?" All by yourself?"

"Yeah."

'You didn't go."

"Really?"

Godzilla pulled out the head of Mecha Godzilla I, and threw it on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back…Baby

2

The rebels now had hope. Luke Skywalkr ha blow up the Death Star- Oh wait, wrong story.

Godzilla brought the head of some disgusting monster back for the rebel monsters to gaze at.

They were inspired and all that other crap that you do when someone you look up to does an important accomplishment. Fck them.

"Okay…What do we do?"

"You're trained right?" Godzilla said.

"Yeah..." Angruis replied.

"Well, let's give it one more day full of trainin', and then we'll go over there and blow the hell out of 'em."

For for one whole day, they went through rigorous training tests, beatin' each other silly.

Anguirsus jumped on Rodan, driving him to the ground, and he bit into his shoulder.

Gigan hit Megalon hard, but Megalon drove his two drills home, digging into Gigan's flesh. Gigan squealed, and Godzilla shot him.

Bragon was underground, and Biollante had him trapped, with her roots, and she was suffocating him. Baragon finally burned up all of her roots, and she let go. But once he got back, she strangeled him up in them, and then placed him in her maw.

And then came day two.

Rodan asked Godzilla about this, and he answered by saying: "When ever you plan for somethin', always add on more."

And so they beat each other senseless that day too.

Finally, on a Wednesday, they headed over to what was once Japan, and faced the demons that haunted it.

They went in, kickin' and a gougin', in the mud the blood and the beer.

Baragon rammed into some real ugly monster, and bit into its shoulder. He sprayed fire into that wound, which in turn coursed through the creature's body. The monster that was on fire bit into Baragon, and poisoned him.

Biollante had someone in her roots, and was strangling him, when he began to tear her roots out. All but a few, and he used those throw her back into the water. She swam away.

Gigan hurt his foot, whined, Godzilla hit him, and then he began spiking a monster. He pulled his claws down far, tearing great gouges in his skin. The monster howled, and Gigan slashed him across the face.

Megalon pretended the monster he was fighting was Veitnamese, and bombed him with his napalm bombs. The crapy-Dahi looking monster was on fire and burnin', but it shot out a long stream of light, and knocked Megalon over. Megalon recovered, and slammned a drill into the monster's face.

No one would go near Godzilla

Baragon fell over, Paralyzed, and Biollante had to haul him outta there.

Anguiruis was lying on someone, when they flung him upwards, and someone else shot him. He came down with a crash. Godzilla walked over, and they hit the road. Biollante got Anguirs outta there.

Let's just say that Rodan was bent and broken, and needed medical attention.

Gigan was pulvarised, and Mgelon ended up drillin' into himself.

As they were retreating, they were under heavy fire from the demon monsters.

Biollante and the wounded were running away, firing some shots, but not really doing anything, and trying to get back to the island as fast as possible. While they were going away, Godzilla stayed, and stood there, like a sentinel, protecting his propertiey. They were firing, and they noticed Godzilla standing there. They began firing everything they had at him. Pretty soon there was a large cloyud of smoke there, and they stopped firing. When the smoke cleared, It was sundown, and Godzilla was charging towards them…

Godzilla returned at night, bring no head. There was nothing left of the monster he _killed_, so why bother?

He serouisly wounded the others though.

How duid ya'll like that? I barely got trhough it…Anyway, Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm heeree!!

3

Godzilla sat, thinking. Clearly, his minions sucked. Sucked bad. There wasn't much he could do, so…what? It wouldn't help to train them harder. What was so perplexing about the dark monsters that he couldn't win aginst them…

The dark monsters stood around a huge, spie. It was white, with a black spiral of a solid material going up it. It was connected to the whole city, so it was being powered and watched at the same time. The monsters standing around it began to generated energy. They glowed white, and sent shock waves through the ground, which came to roots from the spire, and energized it. The energy was carried up to the spire and it flashed whenever it recived a new pulse of energy.

When it was finally charged all the way up, glowing at a brilliant color, Kiryu walked over and began to speak into it. When he was done with the message, he backed up, and sent one more pulse of enrgy through it.

A bolt of eltricty shot out into space from it.

Godzilla sat contemplating, and finally figured it out: They make you miserable. Without some sort of symbol of hope, you were scarred to death, and unable to fight. Godzilla needed a symbol of hope for the monsters to fight with….

And so they exploded from the swea, dripping from the salt water, that didn't sting their eyes,. And didn't put a foul taste in their mouths. The heroes of Earth marched onto the Japanese soil. The infection )Dark monsters) was spreading now even to far off China.

Godzilla marched with them, and carried a flag pole: Only it had no flag. It had the disembodied head of Mecha Godzilla I on it.

He had told the monsters it was symbol of hope, and it seemed to work.

Rodan didn't get beat _as_ bad.

Anguirs only _one_ broken leg.

Gigan stil had most of his fac.

Megalon was in flying capability.

Biollante stayed throughoutt to the end of the battle.

Godzilla was mad. _These_ were his freedom fighters? That's it, he was mad. And no one likes Godzilla when he's angry.

"That's it you maggots! Drop and give me a hundred-and-fifty push-ups!" Godzilla barked at his men.

They did as they were told, and Godzilla insulted them the whole time. Once they were done and tired, Godzilla told them they were pieces of shit, and to do the push-ups he _wanted, _(Navy push-ups; clap push-ups) and to do _two_hundred.

He made them march around the island a thousand times, and run around it at full speed two thousand.

He told to break their bones, and cut themselves, and make themselves bleed, and bleed hard, and then beat the living daylights outta each other.

Godzilla was chewin' on a palm tree leave with shades on, at sunset, watchin' his men on the beach.

He ran off a cliff.

He dumped 'em off in 'Nam, and Had Megalon drop Napalm on 'em. Don't ask what he did for Megalon.

Whenever he called a meetin', he had them stand up straight, and even the slightest slouch or bend back, and Godzilla beat the Hell out of 'em.

And you couldn't even protest anything he told you to do, or you were screwed.

Yep, these were going to be the finest men in galaxy, no matter what he did.

Godzilla loved the smell of fresh blood in the morni'. It smells like…Victory.

One day, when Godzilla gave his men a break by making them hold their heads underwater for twelve hours, Anguirs spottrf something: One those son-f-bitches swimming towards them.

Godzilla told them to prep-up. Here came the first wave.

Hope you guys liked that. Everyone boos and shoots at me. Please R&R! (yYou can flame if you want)


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, the really bad chapter you probably won't read.

4

Godzilla was so caught off guard that he didn't care. He roared, and his monsters charged.

They came up to the monsters, and began to have all hell break loose.

Godzilla just sat and watched. He didn't care, even as Biollante was ripped apart by Destroyah.

Baragon jumped up and kicked What's-his-face in the face, and then jumped back. The ugly black monster took a few staggering steps back, and shot his beams at Baragon. The small, short, four-legged monster twirled away, carefully evading the ugly motherfucker. He dug his fore claws into the ground, ad burrowed beneath it.

He tried to come under the monster's legs, but it sent a spark between them just as he was coming up, and eltrcuted him.

Rodan clashed with a black creature in the sky. They flew up high, and crossed into each other several times, creating sparks when they did. Rodan eventually whipped around, and shot the monster dead on. It seemed to be hurt, but it quickly shot back, and pined Rodan to the ground. It had a sharp, nose, so it made a dive bomb in, and nearly missed Rodan, who had rolled over to one side, and now jumped up, and drove one his claws through its back.

The black monster with the King Dhidora head bellowed out, and twited its head, and bit Rodan on the shoulder. Rodan didn't even fell it, didn't notice it until he looked. How strange…

Rodan bellowed his cry, and bit the black monster on the neck, which let go of his shoulder. Rodan bit until he tasted blood and flesh, and crunched bone. But the black monster with the King Ghidora head had put something into Rodan's bloodstream…

Biollante had her tentacles ripped out one by Destroyah who also was depleting her air supply, and was wringing her around the neck with one. Strangely, she didn't mind.

Destroyah leaned in, and bit Biollante on the shoulder again, and ripped flesh off. Or plant matter, or whatever. He raised his big, three fingered claw, and jabbed at her stomach with it. He pulled it out, and stabbed her again..and again…and again…

Bioolante roared, and spat her weird, pollen-acid in his face, and he retaliated. He began clawing at his face, and she whipped him with one of her remaing tentacles. Destroyah double wrapped her in the whip, and pulled tighter. Biollante was running out of air fast. She couldn't any, and the little she could try to salvage was sucked away by Destroyah. Air was running low…death was looking her in the face…doom seemed almost certain…

Destoyah got the hell out of there.

Biollante was released, and she looked up to see Godzilla standing there.

Anguiruis was dueling with a giant Sandworm, which was whipping around him. (Sandwrom from DUNE) It came out the ground, and jumped on him, pinning him to the floor, and its body rearwed up.

It let go with its mouth, and was about to strike again, when Megalon tackeled it.

They recovered, and Megalon jumped at it again. He tackeled it to the ground again, and began pounding into it with his drills. It hised in agony, but bit his arm. Megalon called out, and shot the thing with his lightning horn. It lit the worm up pretty good, but it reared its head back, and dug into the ground, going beneath. The motion strateled Megalon, so he had fallen off, and dug into the ground, tunneling after it.

Gigan was facing off against Monster X, spinning arounf until he was dizzy, and little afterwards too. Even then, he could keep focus, and could claw at the chargin monster, who rammed into him, and tackeled him to the ground. They lay on the ground, with Gigan driving his sopikes through the monster's head, and finally kcked him off, andd got up himself. He flipped up onto his feet, and shot X with his red eye laser. It caught the monster in the eyes, and blinded him for a second. Only a second. Which was suffeinct time for Gigan to run over and kick him in the face.

Monster X loked up afterwards, AND STARED AT Gigan for a moment, and then leaped at him, tackeling him to the floor, grabbing a vine, and tightning it around Gigan's throat…

Everyone was evading Godzilla. All of the monsters feared him so much they didn't even bother with him.

Until the stomping of Kiryu's feet came, and he walked up to the king. It made a hiss, and punched hi8m in the chest. Godzilla slid his foot back. And said, "Helo Kiryu."

Godzilla grabbed his shoulder, and smashed his fist on the other. Kiryu bent his knes a little, but Godzilla beat him again, and turned around, and whacked him with his tail. Godzilla roared at him, and stomped on him.

Kiryu grabbed his fot the third time, and flipped Godzilla onto his side. Kiyu stood up quicky, and fired laser beams at Godzilla. from his eyes. Kiryu made a hissing sound, but Godzilla got up, and threw him down so0 hard his metal cracked.

Godzilla stomped on the weak point, and rolled him over, Godzilla grabbed his spines, and smashed him into a rock. He began to sprak, and Godzilla stood him up, and beat him down about ten times. Kiryu looked up at Godzilla, and the king smashed his face in,

Kiryu shot up, and rammed through Godzilla, knocking him over, while being thrown rocks at. Krytu made a U-turn, and rammed right into Godzilla. He finally let down his jets, and began to beat on Godzilla.

\Godzilla grabbed his fist, and twisted it off. (Oh yeah, and there's that Chirstmas Operah music in the background) Godzilla began to beat him up with it, and knocked him to the ground. He tossed the arm, and began to stomp on him, and until circuts wer showing. Godzilla grabbed him, and threw him-into Mecha Godzilla II!

TRhe two robots closed in on their organic counter part. Godzilla just looked at them, as they jumped onto him, and began to beat on him. Godzilla threw them off, but they began to shoot at him, and fire down on him, and cause all Hell to break loose.

There was a flash of sky blue in Godzilla's eyes. He roared, and grabbed them both, charging.

Megalon was loking right into the Sandwrom's mouth, at those endless rows of teeth, and they were reflected in his eyes. Finally, he shot a napalm bomb into that gaping hole. It exp;loded just The worm was hit by the two robots that Godzilla had thrown. They crashed through trees, and landed int that water.

Godzilla ran through the island, grabbing them all, and tossing thwem into the water. He roared, and ran onto the beach., He began to fire, and blew up the water were they stood, and thwey got the Hell out of there. Boom!BOOM! Hell was breaking loose. He might have even hit one, who exploded, and was instantly a smoldering pile of shit. Godzilla stood there on the beach, with his tail going back and forth behind him, nad, oh yeah there was a real long montage of them preparing Monster Island for the worst.

Well that's it for this week, I hope ya'll didn't like that. Anyway, the Finale is Next wek!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, sorry for missing lasts weeks's update.

5

They burst froth from the sea, howlin' and screamin' at the top of their lungs. They were dripping wet, and charging to the black city. The evil monsters flew out, and they began to clash.

And no one even noticed Godzilla hadn't come up with them.

Biollante tangled with someone, but Baragon jump kicked another monster in the face. It had the head of a lobster, the body of an insect, and the arms and legs of an octopus. It slithered one tentacle around Baragon's neck, who burned it off, and while it screamed out its pain, Baragon kicked it in the face. It whipped around one of its many tentacles, that Baragon threw away, and burned the creature's face with his bursts of fire. As it shook off the effects of the fire, Baragon punched it in the eyes, and then did the whole Neo-Matrix thing.

Megalon sat there, wrestling around with the Sandworm that had caused him so much pain. Megalon flipped him over, but the creature climbed his arm, and stayed there.

But Gigan dueled with Destoryah. He threw his blade-claws around so fast they were at blurring speeds, cutting Destroyah all but a few times, who finally, destroyed the oxygen around him. Gigan quickly pulled his head out from that space, and slashed Destroyah's body, who retaliated by spinning around and whacking Gigan across the city. He crashed into a building, and it fell over him. As he was clearing the ruble away, a shadow fell over him…

Biollante ripped her tentacle away from him, ripping it in half, but Megalon was beating down his worm, while holding Mechagodzilla II at bay. The Sandworm had a firm grip on his arm, and Megalon was firing electricity at MechaGodzilla, who in turn was shooting at him. Megalon fired a napalm bomb at him, while beating the worm to death. One lucky ahot knocked Megalon off his feet. He jumped back up, and drilled his hand where the worm had it. It let loose, and Megalon flew threw at it Mechagodzilla. The Mecha monster threw off the worm, and jumped on Megalon, and tackled him.

The Black and white momnster was pullin' hard of Biollante's tentacles, but Rodan flew down straight intoKiryu, Mecha G I, and Mogera with Anguirs. He knocked them, down, where Mogera couldn't get back up.Kiryu did and so did the older MechaGodzilla, and they chargede them both. Kiryu grabbed Rodan by the throat, and MechaGodzilla grabbed Anguirs, and they threw them into each other. They landed, and began plumeling, the two with weapons. Rodan fired back first, and Knocked Kiryu down, then knocked down Mecha. He flew off, just as Anguirs stared jumping up and down on the other one. Rodan flew over Mogera, a nd blew him up with his breath. He then swung around, and was shot down by Kiryu. There they lay, about to meet their dooms, as the metal monsters closed in on them.

Baragon was thrown down, and choked. But Biollante tangod with Monster X. She Sprayed acid at him and threw things at him, and tried to tangle him up with vines. He shot them with his eyes, and ripped them out, and slung her around like a hammer. He spat several acid balls at him, and they sizzled over him, He didn't like it, He ripped out one of her vines. He shot her in the body with his eye lasers, severely wounding her.

So, they were al dried up. They were all either dead or about to be dead, so how could they go on?

Godzilla burst from the sea, roarin;, and screamin, and shootin' his beam. That beam hit one monster, and it was nearly dead. He charged it up again, and hit someone else, and nearly killed him. He roared, and beat the shit out of anyone who opposed him, or was on his men, just by hitting them once with his fist.

Once they were all freed, They stood across from one another, in an old west-duel style. They were ready to go back again, until one thing happened: something came streaking down.

It was white. And bright. Like a star. Like a meteor. It crashed, and smoke billowed, and hell was on Earth, and lightning flashed, and crackeled, and Hell was breaking loose on Earth. When the smoke began to clear, a figure stood in the middle. A sort of heavy set fgure. With big shoulders-and purple skin.

SpaceGodzilla looked at Godzilla, and said "I'm here!"

END

OF

BOOK

II


End file.
